1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for telecommunications systems, particularly telephone exchange systems, comprising central and/or partially-centralized information-processing sequential logic systems with a limited call-handling capability with respect to the information-processing capacity, and comprising apparatus for identifying the information-processing traffic load of a respective sequential logic system and for the recognition of information-processing traffic overloads, and comprising counters serving to avert such overloads, the counters reaching a limiting value influenced by control signals pertaining to the traffic load.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A circuit arrangement of the type set forth above is known from the German application P 32 36 130. The counters provided therein are incremented based on control signals pertaining to the traffic load and are deincremented at regular time intervals according to the information-processing capacity. In this known case, the control signals are overload signals generated in a central information-processing sequential logic system and are transmitted to partially-centralized sequential logic systems in which the counters are located. The counters can also be realized in some other manner, as was explained in the application. In this regard, attention is directed to a lecture that was given at the "9th INTERNATIONAL TELETRAFFIC CONGRESS (ITC)" in Oct. 1979 in Torremolinos, Spain (Conference paper ITC-9 of Somoza et al pp. 1-7).
The above-mentioned German patent application discloses counters in partially-centralized sequential logic systems. These counters are controlled with the assistance of overload signals which they receive from the central information-processing sequential logic system. The above-mentioned conference paper relates to how such overload signals can be generated.
When a load measurement then occurs at a central location, for example in a central information-processing sequential logic system, then a large number of current data are available therein, these being jointly acquired for the load identification. Deriving therefrom, in view of the various and partially-different individual load values that are acquired, is a balance on the basis of a statistical averaging, whereby the load values respectively identified indicate the load condition actually existing relatively well, i.e. with sufficient accuracy. Such an effect of the statistical averaging, however, is not fundamentally provided. When the actually-existing traffic load deviates from the identified load values, an overload of sequential logic systems and operation of disruptions, or insufficient utilization of a sequential logic system may occur, i.e. due to a poor exploitation of its processing capacity.